Naruto! Third Generation start!
by Hirouka Miyou
Summary: The 4th Ninja war against Uchiha Madara ended. After the war, tons of Shinobis fall into despair and sadness because they lost their family and close friends in the war, Uzumaki Naruto, the boy that dreamed of becoming Hokage lead the Shinobis out of despair and look ahead into the future. Showing his determination, after three years, Naruto become the 6th Hokage!


**Naruto! The Start of the 3rd Generation**

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Naruto

I own the Shouryuu clan& Houkushu Ryou, Shouryuu Rei

* * *

Three years ago, the 4th Ninja war against Uchiha Madara ends.

The Five Great Shinobi countries, Hidden Leaf, Sand, Mist, Grass and Water each lost talented ninjas from their own respective Hidden Villages that participated in the war.

Many Shinobis all fell into despair because they lost their family members and even close friends in the war. However, the one that make the other Shinobis got up on their feet again is none other than the man selected to become the next 6th Hokage.

His name is…. Uzumaki Naruto!

* * *

**Shouryuu Clan**

Looking back into the past, aside from the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clan that's formidably increasing in size, there's one more clan that also increasing in size, we're called the Shouryuu Clan. We, Shouryuu are the descendants of the mystic beast, Dragons... In the old days, Dragons was considered as an Ultimate Weapon used in wars.

Just like the Uchiha clan, 20 years ago, Uchiha clan got raided and annihilated by one of their clan members, Uchiha Itachi while the Shouryuu clan got annihilated 4 years later by the organization named 'Akatsuki'.

The survivors of the tragedy are none other than my parents who went on mission at the time of the raid. They move to Konoha, the Hidden Leaf village. At that time, the 4th Hokage was chosen, Uzumaki Namikaze Minato.

Two years later, my parents become the 4th Hokage's best friend and grew attached to the village until the Nine-tailed fox incident happen where my parents along with the 4th Hokage and his wife passed away protecting the village from the Nine-tailed fox.

My name is Shouryuu Rei!

**So… back to the present…**

Again, my name is Shouryuu Rei. Uzumaki Naruto is my best friend or childhood friend you can say. His dream is to become the Hokage and my dream is to revive my clan back. After the 4th Ninja war, both of us had achieved our dreams.

Back when both of us train under one of the Three Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya, a lot of things happen connected to Akatsuki. Naruto and I was targeted by the organization, Akatsuki because each of us both possessed a Tailed-beast. Inside Naruto is the Nine-tailed fox that attacked Konoha 16 years ago. Inside me is not really a Tailed-beast… more like a beast that possessed also the power to counter the Tailed-beast, his name is Ryoketsu, a Great wolf beast that was thought as extinct.

Three years after the 4th Ninja war, each Five Great Countries have been training the young ones for future generations, there're also some few changes. In the midst of the 4th Ninja war, Uchiha Sasuke who said to leave Hidden Leaf to kill a certain man and now he returned to our four-man-cell team, Team 7 lead by Konoha's copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi consisting of; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and myself. Our ranks are also changing.

* * *

**List of new ranks:**

_**HOKAGE**_

Uzumaki Naruto: 6th Hokage

Houkushi Ryou: Supervisor&Attendant

**_SANNIN (NEW)_**

Uchiha Sasuke: One of the new 3 Sannin (Trained under Orochimaru)

Shouryuu Rei: One of the new 3 Sannin (Trained under Jiraiya)

Haruno Sakura: One of the new 3 Sannin (Trained under Tsunade)

**_JOUNIN_**

Hatake Kakashi

Shizune

Might Gai

Rock Lee

Hyuuga Neji

Tenten

Nara Shikamaru

Yamanaka Ino

Akimichi Chouji

Aburame Shino

Hyuuga Hinata

Inuzuka Kiba

Ebisu

Iruka

**_CHUUNIN_**

Sarutobi Konohamaru

Moegi

Udon

* * *

The Five Great Countries are now enjoying a celebration or a party after war, but they don't realize that there's one more last member of the organization Akatsuki, Zetsu…

Collecting strong Shinobis who seems to inherit the 'Will of Uchiha Madara'. Another storm will break out.

* * *

This is my new story, please enjoy.

Please put comments on the story, I'll be waiting. Continued on to the next chapter


End file.
